


The Blue Excorcist

by Jewel7911



Series: The Blue Exorcist [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, One Shot, Rin talking about shiemi, basically the owl scene except with rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel7911/pseuds/Jewel7911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro wants to know who the mysterious Blue Exorcist is, and Rin explains about a man who suffered great loss due to power that he did not choose to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Excorcist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover, but only the structure of the scene is Tokyo Ghoul, all the characters are from Blue Exorcist. Please leave comments and corrections, it is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!

"Rin? Who is The Blue Exorcist?"

It's a bright day in mid-April. There are barely any clouds in the cerulean sky. It's cherry blossom season, and the sidewalks and streets are covered in the light pink flowers that Japan is so famous for. The café is entering it's slowest hour, so Rin is sitting in the cool backroom with Kuro, drinking Hojicha tea out of a ceramic mug painted with blue flames. He is lost in his book until Kuro asks the question.

"Well..." Rin bites his lip. "It's kind of complicated- where did you hear about The Blue Exorcist, anyway?"

The darkly colored demon cat turns his head away. "It's just something I heard Shima and Kamiki talking about the other day."

Rin scowls. "What did they say?"

"Oh, just stuff about how he's coming back and he's bringing evil with him." Kuro replies, completely serious.

Rin laughs. "Well, I might as well explain, just so that you're not misinformed." He sets his book down on the polished oak table and sits up. He grabs a silver barrette and pulls his dark bangs back, clipping them on top of his head in one smooth motion. 

"Long ago, there was a young man with a deadly relative, who happened to be the most powerful demon to ever exist- Satan. This man inherited blue flames, pointy ears, and a tail, as well as a sword that spews the same flames he does, the flames of Gehenna, the underworld. When the young man learned of his heritage, he made it his mission to kill Satan once and for all, in hopes that he can erase evil from this world. However, this would require quite a bit of training. So the young man was given admittance to True Cross Academy, a school for exorcists to train and help destroy demons.

True Cross Academy is a mess of buildings, and bridges. The classrooms and dorms are stacked against each other on a large hill, with an assortment of bridges and magical doors connecting everything. The colors are seemingly random, as are the streets. Students and teachers wonder the grounds, as well as the occasional peaceful demon. Demons can only enter if invited, so any vicious demons in the school has to be sabotage.

During the time our young man was at True Cross Academy, it was run by a ridiculously dressed and quite psychopathic demon named Mephisto Pheles, King of Time. Technically, Mephisto is the man's brother. However, Mephisto was the only one who thought about this connection. He had been ruled trustworthy by the Vatican, but trustworthy is not the word to describe a man like Mephisto Pheles. He threw a couple... unethical tests at the man, and caused a lot of trouble for the students at the academy.

Once he was at school, the man realized that he could not logically attend regular classes, so Mephisto sent him to a cram school full of some of the weirdest people he would ever meet.

To start, his twin brother turned out to be the teacher. He was shocked to learn that his nerdy brother had been a certified exorcist since they were thirteen.

Then there was the trio of childhood friends. The leader is an angry and dedicated exorcist who shared the young man's dream of defeating Satan. His friends are a brilliant exorcist who believes he is weak, when really he's quite strong, and a silly exorcist who can't take anything seriously, but always pulls through when his friends are in danger. They seem so mismatched, but they are three puzzle pieces that fit perfectly if you look close enough.

Next are the girls. The first that comes to mind is the one with the large eyebrows and the tsundere attitude. She takes a little time to get used to, but she shed her cold disguise during one of the aforementioned sabotages. Then there is her quiet and respectful friend, who is a complete opposite of the tsundere. She left a couple months in, because she didn't have the same goals as the rest of the cram school attendees. They also had problems within their friendship."

Rin pauses for a second. He tries to find words, but it's hard.

"Hey, Rin! Who's next?" Kuro asks as he shoves his furry face into Rin's arm.

Rin clears his throat. "The next one-" he pauses again, then forces a smile, and resumes his story. "The next one was a young girl who's mother owns the supply shop at the school. She loved her garden, and was forever searching for the Garden of Amahara, a mystical garden where every plant in the world resides. Her grandmother had created the girl's garden, and when her grandmother died, the girl confined herself to the garden. Eventually, the attack of a plant demon convinced her to get out more. She joined the cram school, and did her best to make friends. The young man and her became friends, but he almost ruined it with a stupid comment. She forgave him, and they enjoyed a lot of memories together.

The next two are the odd ones. One wore a dark hoodie and men's pants. The person never paid attention and was constantly playing a handheld video game on a bright yellow phone. Then, it was revealed that the person is actually a woman, sent by the Vatican to watch the young man and his brother. That pissed both of them off. The last one is quite confusing. He always had a dirty pink hand puppet, and never talked. No one knows who he really is.

The man went on many adventures with this odd group, and he fought many battles with them. It was a good couple years."

Rin pauses and takes a sip of his tea. "Alright, Kuro. Now that we have some background information, we can start with the story of how The Blue Exorcist came to be." He takes another sip, then sets the mug back down. Kuro watches him silently, completely immersed in the story.

"During the man's time at True Cross Academy, he tried his best to hide all signs of his demonic heritage from his peers. However, one day he was forced to fight, he drew his blade and became engulfed in blue flames. His long tail appeared, and his ears stretched outwards and became pointy. After a long battle, he disposed of the threat. Then he turned to his horrified friends.

His face bore a terrifying expression, and there was no doubt he is Satan spawn. Before he could attack his friends, or vice versa, the girl from the supply shop ran up to him. Instead of attempting to exorcise him, she hugged him. This shocked him back to his calmer state. She was accepting him. She understood that he isn't bad, and that his powers are something he tries to use for good. This created something special between them, and they fell in love.

When they graduated from True Cross Academy, they bought a small apartment in Tokyo. There, they helped to protect the city from the threat of demons. They worked perfectly together, combining their talents to defeat even the most powerful creatures. They had a seemingly perfect life, until the woman became pregnant. 

There was a huge chance that any children the men had would inherit the powers he had. However, the woman wanted a child. And he would do anything for her, including giving her a child.

When the baby was born, both the man and the woman searched for Satan's trademark blue flames. However, there was nothing. Just a beautiful baby girl, It was a miracle. They named her Karen, meaning pure, because she had escaped the evil that they were so afraid would swallow her whole. The man and the woman were content.

They took a break from their jobs of exorcising demons, in order to watch their child grow. It only lasted for a couple of months, though. There were many demons out to get the man and his family, and they would stop at nothing to destroy his happiness. 

One of these demons is Mephisto Pheles brother, Amaimon, King of the Earth. Amaimon never made any attempts to disguise his true evil nature, unlike his brother. He made it his mission to destroy everything the man loves, so that the man will return to Satan. One day, Amaimon succeeded.

It was late August, and summer was on it's deathbed. The family ran through the streets of Tokyo, attempting to escape the evil king. Amaimon had the man's enchanted sword, and the woman couldn't run anymore. She fell, and Amaimon pulled her into his arms. The man had baby Karen, and the woman yelled for him to take their child and run. He was paralyzed for a moment, then ran off into the night, feeling more guilt with every hurried step.

After a couple weeks, it became quite obvious that the woman was dead. The man was devastated. Unable to look at his child, he gave her to some very close friends so that she could grow up with a proper family. And he vowed that he would kill the Eight Demon Kings, to prevent them from stealing anyone else's happiness.

That is the story of The Blue Exorcist."

Kuro stands up quietly. "Wow. I feel bad for The Blue Exorcist. I'm not actually scared of him anymore. He just sounds like a sad man who wants revenge." Kuro walks towards the stairs going into Rin's bedroom. "I really hope he achieves his goal. Then he can be happy again."

Rin nods at Kuro, stands up, and stretches. He takes the barrette out of his hair and walks out of the back room to the area behind the café counter. In the small group of people waiting for drinks, he spots a familiar face.

"The usual, please." The tall teenager tells Rin.

He smiles at her, then yells to Bon, who is operating the tea maker.

"Hojicha for Karen!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hojicha: Japanese tea that gives off a sweet aroma.  
> Tsundere: Someone who is originally cold and snobbish, but becomes nicer over time.  
> Karen: I looked up popular Japanese baby names, and the site I went on said this means pure. The website might have been wrong, idk.
> 
> In this I switch from present tense to past tense a lot, so tell me if I make a mistake please. Thank you for reading!


End file.
